


Day & Night

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Kissing, Party Games, Partying, Pool Party, Smut, Twerking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Squad needs a day off and it's a hot hot day. So they get to go to Magnus' penthouse to have a pool party. Starts off as easy fun then the booze starts flowing and things start getting a little Lit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day & Night

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a chapter 2 i just wanted to get some of it out there and get feedback.

It was one of the hottest summers New York had had in awhile. And of course even Shadowhunters feel the heat. So with Magnus offering his penthouses, in Chelsea, they couldn’t say no to a swim day. Izzy and Clary were sunbathing while the boys were just trying to drown each other practically. 

“Girls are you ever getting in here?” Jace asks holding Simon down underwater while Alec was splashing him with tidal waves. 

Clary sat up on her elbows and tilted her sunglasses and looked at Jace. 

“And what would we do in there besides being drowned?”

“Chicken?” 

Clary looked at Izzy who was smiling. 

“Okay we’ll play.” Clary says getting up from her chair. 

“Yes!” Simon yelled coming above the water. 

The girls grabbed hands and jumped in together splashing the boys. They all laughed while Alec was searching around the pool. 

“Hey did you guys see where Magnus went?” Alec asked. 

They all looked around and the Warlock was nowhere to be found. 

“You guys go ahead and play I’ll be back.” Alec says getting out of the pool. 

Alec made his way inside the penthouse. It was nice, french doors opening up to the pool, bar in the living room and a kitchen to die for. Alec went into the Kitchen and found Magnus in the fridge. 

“There you are. I was wondering where my chicken partner was. What are you doing?” Alec says stepping toward Magnus. 

“Oh sorry I was getting the jello shots i made yesterday.” 

“Jello shots?”

“What? You didn’t want to get lit?”

“Oh my God don’t say lit!”   
“Why Alexander, you don’t wanna get lit with me?” Magnus asked trying not to laugh. 

Alec stepped closer to the Warlock pressing his lips to his. Magnus kissed back with a smile on his face. 

“Come on I wanna kick Jace’s ass at chicken.” Alec says grabbing Magnus by the waist. 

They made their way back to the pool where it looked as if Izzy was about to lose. Izzy then fell off of Simon’s shoulders. 

“Finally! Where have you two been? Clary and I have beaten these two like ten times.” Jace said confidently. 

Alec smirked grabbing Magnus and pulling him. 

“I swear Alexander if you pull me into the pool and get my hair wet I will never forgive you.” 

“What did you think you were gonna do at a pool?”

“Float. Now stop looking at me like that.” 

“Like what?” 

Alec with all his strength picked up Magnus and jumped in the pool. 

“Alexander!” Magnus screamed coming up from the water. 

Everyone was laughing. Alec grabbed Magnus and kissed him.

“No! I’m getting you back later. You watch out.” Magnus threatened using his magic to make himself look better. His make-up smeared and hair flat. 

“Okay, how are we doing this? I wanna fight Alec.” Jace asks. 

“Magnus can hold me up but who’s holding you up?” Alec says. 

“Ugh get over here Simon.” Jace says groans.

Jace got on Simon’s shoulders while Alec got on Magnus’. 

“And...Go!” Izzy yelled. 

They went back and forth pulling and pushing. Alec got the upper hand but Jace pushed back. Finally Alec pushed Jace as hard as he could making his Parabatai fall back and Simon go under water. The girls cheered and Alec got off of Magnus’ shoulders and kissed him. 

“How’s that pride doing babe?” Clary asks as her boyfriend swims towards Alec and Magnus. 

“Fine.” 

“Sorry buddy.” Alec says with his arm around Magnus’ neck. 

Jace pouted and shakes Alec’s hand. Then Jace tackles his Parabatai bringing Magnus down with them. Magnus resurfaces and get’s out the pool. 

“Children. I’m getting shots.” He says rolling his eyes. 

“Ooo yes!” Izzy says following Magnus. 

The girls, Simon and Magnus grab the Jello Shots. Magnus cheers to them and they all take the shot. 

“More?” Simon asks. 

“Is that really a question?” Magnus replies grabbing more for everyone. 

They all take another shot. Jace and Alec join them grabbing shots for themselves. The Parabatai take theirs and Alec winces a little. 

“What buddy, you a lightweight?” Jace asks smugly. 

“You have no idea.” Magnus answers with a blush forming on his cheeks. 

Alec looks at Magnus and back at Jace.

“Wanna play a game?” Alec asks. 

“Yeah what kind?” 

“Flip Cup.” 

“Let’s do it.” 

They boys went inside to grab what they needed.

“Oh good God here we go. Whenever he gets even a little bit of booze in him he gets so cocky.” Magnus says taking another shot. 

“This is gonna be good.” Simon exclaims heading towards where the boys are setting up the table. 

The girls head over while Magnus takes one more shot. The boys set up their cups and fill them up with beer. Magnus stands next to Clary who has a huge smile on her face. 

“Alright you know how this works Jace?” Alec asks standing in position. 

“Alec please.” Jace says rolling his eyes and shaking his eyes. 

Alec smirks and looks at Izzy.

“Okay, you boys ready?” Izzy asks. 

“Ready.” Jace replies. 

“Yup.” Alec says staring down Jace. 

“Alright, Ready, Set and...Go!” Izzy yells. 

They both start drinking. They both finish at about the same time and begin flipping their cups. Alec gets his first and goes to the next cup. Jace catches up. 

“Go Alec!” Simon yells. 

“Kick his ass Jace!” Clary exclaims. 

“By angel are two already tipsy?” Izzy asks looking at Clary and Simon cheering. 

Magnus rolls his eyes and drinks is cocktail he made appear. 

Alec was on his last cup as well as Jace. They finish again at the same time. Now they are both trying to flip their cups. Neither are getting it. The determination on both of the boys faces makes Izzy laugh along with Clary. Magnus smirks throwing a little magic at Alec’s cup. His cup flips to the right position. 

“Yes!” Alec yells jumping up. 

Everyone is cheering while Magnus goes up to Alec and kisses his cheek. 

“No way I saw you Magnus.” Jace says getting close to Magnus. 

“Oh please I threw a kiss.” Magnus says smiling wrapped around Alec. 

Clary hugged Jace who felt very defeated. Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus winked at him. Alec gave him the biggest smile and kissed his boyfriend. 

“Okay so now what?” Simon asks. 

The sun was starting to set. 

“Well why don’t we make some drinks and dance.” Magnus offered. 

“Yes please!” Izzy says excitedly. 

She ran to the sound system and plugged her phone into the AUX. “Twerk It Like Miley” by Brandon Beal began to blare through the penthouse. Izzy began dancing and Clary joined her. Simon was looking and snapped out of it when Alec hit the back of his head. 

“Izzy what do you want?” Jace asks. 

“Magnus make me that pink one you made me once!” Izzy answers grinding on Clary. 

Magnus grabs his cocktail ingredients when a very tipsy Alec comes up behind him. 

“Alexander don’t you start anything.” 

“Why?” Alec whispers into Magnus’ ear. 

“Because I need to make the drinks first.” Magnus replies smiling. 

Magnus began making drinks while Jace was ordering pizza. Simon was now dancing to “Do My Thang” by Miley Cyrus. Alec was leaning against the counter watching Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec and winked at him. The doorbell rang. 

“That pizza was fast.” Jace says going the door. 

“Jace you just placed the order and they have to call up here.” Magnus says looking at the door. 

Jace opened the door and Raphael was standing there with a bottle in his hand. 

“Hey sorry I’m late.” He said coming inside. 

“Really Raphael such a drama queen. I don’t remember inviting you.” Magnus said finishing up the drinks. 

“I know your boy toy did.” 

Magnus looked at Alec who heading to the speakers to pick a song. He grabbed Izzy’s phone to pick a song. 

“Darling…” Magnus says handing drinks out and heading to Alec. 

When he got to his boyfriend “23” came on and Alec looked at Magnus smiling. 

“So I brought cards...are we playing “King’s Cup” ?” Raphael asks. 

Magnus is looking at Alec dancing with Clary, Izzy and Simon. Jace comes up behind him tapping his shoulder. 

“Magnus?” Jace asks smirking. 

“Yeah fine.” The warlock says shaking out of the trance. 

“Hey guys we’re playing King’s Cup!” Jace yells over the music. 

The girls get excited and Izzy lowers the music. They all sit at the dining table with their drinks. Raphael sets up the cards around the cup. 

“Alright who’s going first?”


End file.
